


Vacation

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on vacation in Puerto Rico, Joel meets a very handsome waiter who helps show him the sights, and a little more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Words in slashes are meant to be in Spanish.

When Joel had decided on taking a vacation, he'd had Puerto Rico recommended to him by a few different people. They raved and raved about it, the beautiful culture, the friendly people, the fun activities. It sounded like the break he'd been hoping for, and he'd booked a ticket as soon as he could.

What no one cared to mention, though it should've been obvious, was that Puerto Rico was mainly filled with Spanish-speaking people. Joel on the other hand, knew the very minimal basics, whatever high school had been able to pound into his head. The most Joel really had was the english-to-spanish dictionary he'd hastily bought at the airport bookstore, which he clutched like his lifeline the entire week.

He had a good enough time, most of the employees at his hotel spoke English too, used to catering to American customers. His one folly was trying to do something outside of the hotel's activities. He wanted to do a little shopping, buy some souvenirs and taste the local cuisine, but that meant going into town on his own. He could get a taxi there and back but going around and dealing with the shop's employees would have to be done on his own.

That didn't phase him too much, somewhat confident that he could handle it, and went off one morning. It was around 11, he'd already planned to have lunch and then do some shopping. Unfortunately, as soon as he was dropped off he lost track of where he was. He'd been on the main shopping street but wandered off looking for a restaurant, and now was just stumbling through the streets awkwardly, his dictionary clutched to his chest as he looked for someone to beg for help from.

That help came in the form of a handsome young man he saw wiping the outside tables of a little restaurant. He was short and thin, thick rimmed glasses on his tanned face, a thin black beard coating the lower half of his face. Joel slowly shuffled closer to him, scanning his dictionary for the correct words before the man could turn around.

"/ H-Hello! /"

  
Joel called out nervously, catching the man's attention. The smaller man turned around, smiling kindly at Joel. A glance at his name tag showed his name was Ray.

  
"/ Hello sir. Did you want to have a meal here? /"

  
"/ No! Um... n-no, sorry. I am... lost. What way to shopping market? /"

  
"/ What? /"

  
"/ I-I'm sorry, I'm American. I don't know a lot of Spanish. /"

"Sir, if you needed me to speak English you could've just asked. Most of the restaurants around here have at least one English-speaking staff."

"You can speak my talk! I mean English! Why didn't you say so earlier?!"

"Because you came to me speaking Spanish first. Duh."

Joel flushed darkly, smiling sheepishly.

"Oh yeah. I was um, I got lost, I'm looking for the marketplace. Though I did want to have lunch first. So if you wouldn't mind serving a stupid American, I'd love to take that meal offer from earlier."

Ray grinned at him, clearly amused.

"Please sir, right this way."

Ray led him to a table and seated him, bringing him a menu and helping him pick something out. As Joel ate he'd come by every so often, checking on him and making sure the food was to his liking. When he finished, Ray brought the check and sat down with him, the two chatting as Joel finished up the last bits of his meal. They'd been a little flirty from the start, mostly unintentionally on Joel's part, not that he minded the attention of a man who looked half his age in the slightest.

"So, Joel. I can either give you directions, or hook you up with an amazing tour guide who will give you a proper tour of the city, show you all the sights and keep your stupid American ass safe from swindlers."

Joel looked shocked at the offer, but eager all the same.

"What would it cost to have such a fantastic tour guide?"

"Oh just a couple dinners, maybe more if things go well."

Ray winked at him and Joel laughed nervously, blushing as he forked out money from his wallet and set it on the table.

"I could afford that."

Ray got up and so did he, the younger man yelling into the kitchen to let his father know he was taking off early before dragging Joel out before the argument could occur. With Ray's help Joel found the marketplace easily, the two of them shopping together, Ray letting him know when things were a scam or weren't. If the man hadn't come, Joel probably would've sunk far more money there than he'd have planned, so he was especially grateful.

It also didn't hurt just to have a companion to walk around with. Ray was cute and funny, and though Joel felt like he couldn't fully catch up, it was nice having such an energetic person to talk with. When they finished shopping, Ray went back with him to his hotel to drop his stuff off, and then Ray just brought him around, showing him the beautiful scenery and culture, secret things he would've missed alone and big things like where the perfect shot of the sunset would be.

It was around 7 when their tour finally ended, and Joel asked to be shown a good place for dinner. Ray was happy to oblige, bringing them to a small diner owned by one of his uncles, who greeted them at the door with a tight hug and welcoming smile.

"/ Ray, my darling nephew. What brings you to my door? /"

  
"/ My new friend Joel is on vacation and he wanted a great place for dinner. /"

His uncle laughed and clapped Joel on the back, showing them to a booth and saying enjoy before heading back into the kitchen, a waitress coming over and giving them menus. The two pondered over their food choices for a while, Ray inevitably choosing for both of them when the waitress came back. As they waited for their food, they did a bit more chatting.

"So Joel, you never really said what you do for a living."

Joel flushed a little, looking a bit embarrassed as he smiled and fiddled with his drink's straw.

"Ah, well, I'm an actor. I've been in a few actual TV things but my main job is at a company called Roosterteeth, we make funny videos for the internet, in the simplest of descriptions."

"No way."

Ray was wide-eyed, mouth agape as he stared at Joel, shocked by the work confession. The older man was a bit confused, not sure why it seemed so crazy, until it caught him.

"Are you a fan? No way! That is way too crazy a coincidence!"

"You seriously work there?! No I don't even have to ask, no wonder your voice was so familiar! You're Caboose, right?"

"Yeah!"

Both men were beaming now, the conversation quickly falling into a heated discussion of Red Vs Blue as well as all their other content, the two eagerly chatting about it until their food came. As they ate they continued chatting, and Joel found out Ray was actually part of their community, making videos under the name BrownMan. Joel had heard talk of him before, mainly in the Hunters office.

When they finished eating, Joel paid and they left, taking the trek back to Joel's hotel as slowly as they could, neither really wanting the day to end. They stood outside the hotel, both looking a little sad to part ways.

"I um, I had a lot of fun today. Thank you for helping an idiot like me get around."

"I had lots of fun too. If... you want, we could do something tomorrow too. After I get off work, of course."

"Could that thing involve me getting to see you in a pair of swim trunks?"

Ray laughed quietly, his smile wide and cheeks a bit pink.

"It could, if you're into that sort of thing."

"Oh I'm definitely into that."

Joel was smiling too, a moment of silence between them before Joel finally gave in and closed the gap, kissing Ray gently. Ray returned it, the two refusing to part their lips until they couldn't breathe, pulling away with a quiet gasp for air. Both had breathless smiles, Ray looking especially happy.

"I'll come by the hotel when I'm off work then, okay? Don't go getting lost before then."

Joel nodded, and Ray headed off, the older man watching his back as he retreated down the street. Heading inside, Joel could hardly sleep that night, so excited over the idea of seeing Ray again.

\---

When Joel came back from his vacation, it was clear as day that something really good had happened to him during it. He refused to talk but he'd make little comments here and there. Burnie and Geoff pried him for information but all they could get was that he definitely got with someone while he was there, and apparently they were still in touch.

No one else knew about what happened though, that is, until a few months later, when a surprise visitor came to the office. It was during one of the monthly barbecues, an unknown man sneaked his way in, with clearance of course. Joel had noticed him only moments after he came in, his eyes going wide as he tossed his food on the nearest table, making a beeline for him.

"Ray!"

He cried out excitedly, the other man turning to see who called his name and beaming brightly when he saw him.

"Joel!"

Joel swooped in, arms wrapping around his waist as he leaned down and kissed Ray passionately. Normally the idea of public affection bothered him too much to even think of doing such a thing, but seeing as he hadn't seen Ray since his last day in Puerto Rico over four months ago, he could deal with the embarrassment.

"What are you doing here?"

Joel asked when he finally pulled away, still holding Ray close. Geoff piped in, smirking at the two amusedly, along with just about everyone else in the company.

"I invited him here, to talk about possibly joining Achievement Hunter. How do you know Ray?"

Joel looked at his coworker, then at the rest of them, his face getting red as he properly realized just what he had done, though he refused to loosen his hold on Ray.

"We ah... we met when I went on vacation."

There was a moment of silence before a collective 'ohh' rang through the room, the buzz of people laughing and chatting quickly starting back up, much to Joel's relief. Geoff came over and chatted with Ray, as well as a few other people, mainly Hunters, though Ray was attached at Joel's hip the whole time.

When they had a moment to themselves, they finally talked.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me you were coming."

Joel murmured, pulling Ray a little closer. The younger man laughed quietly, resting his head on Joel's shoulder.

"I wanted it to be a surprise. Are you mad?"

"Not at all. I can't... I can't even believe how happy I am to see you. What do you think about the job, by the way? I haven't gotten to ask yet."

"Oh I'm taking it. Definitely."

Joel pulled away a little to look at Ray with surprise, he didn't expect such a definite answer.

"Really?"

"Yeah, dude. I mean for one, I'll essentially get to play video games for a living, who wouldn't want that? And two... I'll be closer to you."

The older man flushed, taking only a second to process what Ray said before kissing him again, this time without giving his coworkers a second thought. All that mattered now was Ray.


End file.
